Separated
by Fading wind
Summary: They were separated by the borders of worlds. [RoyEd]


Title: Separated  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Roy x Ed  
Summary: They are separated by the boundaries of worlds.  
Remarks: Slightly AU fic.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA! IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER FICS, YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BY NOW.

**Separated**

They were separated by the boundaries of worlds. Two different worlds, far away from each other, linked only by a doorway. He came to this world through the doorway by pure accident, and now he could not return through the same route. Although he was far away from Roy, his love for Roy remained steadfast -- or did it?

He wondered if he had a crush on a fellow male student in the university he was studying in. He found himself gazing at the man sitting a few seats away from him very often. Sometimes when the man spoke to him, he would blush and stammer and say the wrong things. When the man laughed, he would burst out laughing for no reason at all too. Many times he had to push away embarrassing thoughts about the man from his mind; thoughts that he used to only have for Roy.

He used to think about Roy all day long, and be unable to concentrate on anything else. He felt guilty, for now there was another person existing who occupied his mind. Thoughts of Roy only drifted into his mind every now and then. The longest time he had survived without a single thought about Roy was now two months. Before, he had never thought that it was possible to live without Roy.

But he had not forgotten entirely about Roy. Sometimes, in the dead of the night, as he lay wide awake on his bed, he would recall how he used to spent his nights with Roy. Whenever he had a nightmare, he would wake up to find Roy peacefully asleep right next to him, and that sight alone was comforting. And if that wasn't enough, he could always wake Roy up, and Roy would soothe him and shelter him from the menacing grip of his nightmares. Now, his nights were dark and lonely. He had no one to relieve him of his nightmares. His memories would bring tears to his eyes, and he would cry his heart out. He was never a person who easily cried, but recently, he had cried more than he had ever done before. In just one night, his tears made a river. A long, endless river which would never meet the sea. It would never be able to wash all his sorrows away.

His love for Roy might be faltering, but he missed Roy. He missed Roy very much indeed. He felt that his love for Roy was growing weaker every second that ticked past, but as long as one drop of love was left in his heart, he would not stop missing him. Roy was more than a lover. Roy was a comrade, a friend, and most of all, a family for him. People always thought that the Rockbells were his family, but as close to a family as they could get, they were still not feeling quite the same as a real family. He was homeless until he met Roy. Roy felt like a true family, and he was happy with Roy. There might be times he didn't feel _that _happy with Roy, especially when he was teasing him about his height and making all kinds of sarcastic remarks, but Roy could be a very nice person too. Sometimes Roy was like a father to him, gentle and caring.

He wished he could see Roy again, but he knew there was very little chance of that.

X X X

"Roy!" The joyful cry of the golden-haired alchemist was the most delightful sound Roy Mustang had ever heard. He turned around immediately, and standing there was the 'boy' he knew so well, now a grown man, but still not as tall as he should be. Shock and joy surged through him. Feeling overwhelmed, all he could do was stand there, with his mouth hanging open. The man ran towards him with a big, bright smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks at the same time, and he flung his arms around Roy.

"Roy!" he shouted again, tightening his arms, almost suffocating Roy. Roy's open mouth slowly turned up into a smile, and he let the younger man hug him like that for a long while, ignoring the people on the streets staring at them, making comments about how disgraceful they were.

The man released him from his arms finally, and they stood there for another 10 minutes more, just looking at each other and registering each other's presence. Roy needed to confirm that what he was seeing was all real, or if he was just daydreaming because of his depression that had grown out of missing his lover. So he pulled the man into a kiss, right there on the spot in the streets, forgetting about everything else. He did not care what the passer-bys were thinking. He did not care how much more disgraceful this was than what they were doing before. He just wanted to feel that wonderful feeling once more, the feeling that he had almost forgotten during all these years.

It was still there, that feeling. He could feel his lover's tongue brushing against his own, and he could taste that unique smell that he loved so much. He explored the insides of the mouth he had last explored more than half a decade ago. He could feel the feeling rushing into him. That strong and powerful feeling of love, and he knew that it was true.

Edward Elric and Roy Mustang had been separated and they had suffered enough, and now, at last, they are reunited.

_A/N: -smiles- I finally finished this piece! I wrote this in celebration of half a year since I watched my very first episode of FMA, which was episode 8. From then on, I have been obsessed with FMA. Please read & review!_


End file.
